Come as you are, omake de On n'est pas morts
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: UA. Sergeant Allen Walker a été enlevé par des rebelles. Tyki Mikk en fait partie. Une relation se tisse, sur fond de Nirvana et de syndrome de Stockholm. Et bien sûr que Dieu n'aurait pas approuvé, mais ils n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher. Lemon.


Bonsoir _everybody_ !

Mes lectrices sur "On n'est pas morts" (elles se reconnaîtront et cet omake leur est dédicacé^^) n'ont pas spécialement besoin des quelques explications qui vont suivre.

Cet OS (ainsi que celui que je posterai dans une semaine dans le fandom KoRee) est un omake de "On n'est pas morts". Il s'agit d'une fic que j'ai publiée dans le fandom Yuvi, sur le thème de la guerre, du point de vue d'un journaliste new-yorkais qui interviewe un soldat américain. Il est, je pense, très difficile de comprendre toutes les nuances de cet OS sans avoir lu la fic de départ, même si tous les personnages n'apparaissent pas. Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne garantis rien ^^" Il s'agit donc du développement de la relation entre Tyki et Allen, évoquée dans "On n'est pas morts". Allen, soldat pour l'armée américaine, a été enlevé par des rebelles. Tyki est l'un de ses geôliers... et voici ce que le syndrome de Stockholm peut entraîner...

Les quelques mots ou expressions en anglais sont repris, dans l'ordre alphabétique, dans un lexique en bas de page. Les traductions des paroles de chansons se situent aussi en bas de page. Il s'agit de chansons de Nirvana, _Lithium_, _Smells like teen spirit_, _Rape me_, _Come as you are_.

Bonne lecture!

Attention, présence d'un lemon! Ainsi que de références musicales un peu foireuses, de références bibliques et c'est à peu près tout (attention âmes sensibles xD)

**Come as you are  
><strong>

La douleur.

Le sang.

L'obscurité.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvînt, il n'y avait jamais eu que cela.

Enfin, non, bien sûr. C'était une façon de parler. Un raccourci. Il se souvenait de la petite maison de ses parents dans le Wisconsin. Il se souvenait de ses amis, de l'école. Il se souvenait du colonel qui lui avait fait signer le contrat, le jour où il s'était engagé pour pouvoir obtenir une bourse d'étude. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait reçu cette maudite lettre avec l'ordre de partir _là-bas_. Il se souvenait du campement, de Komui, Lenalee, Kanda, et les autres, tous les autres.

Il s'en souvenait, il savait qu'il y avait eu autre chose que cela. Mais après deux mois dans une cave sombre, avec tout ce sang dans la bouche, toute cette douleur dans les veines, n'importe qui aurait eu l'impression que rien d'autre n'avait jamais existé.

Il ne pleurait pas, non, il ne pleurait plus. Il criait toujours, quand la douleur le prenait par surprise. Toujours plus forte, alors qu'il pensait cela impossible. On croit qu'il y a une limite à tout, et même les scientifiques disent que le corps ne ressent plus la douleur passé un certain stade. Mais il le savait maintenant, la douleur est infinie. On peut toujours rajouter de la souffrance à la souffrance.

_**Come as you are  
>As you were<br>As I want you to be  
>As a friend<br>As a friend  
>As an old enemy (1)<strong>_

Parfois, sa voix rendue rauque par ses cris ressemblait à celle de Kurt Cobain. Alors il chantait doucement, comme pour distraire son esprit. Ou pour appeler quelqu'un.

_**Come as you are…**_

Quand la porte s'ouvrait en grinçant, il se taisait. Au début il hurlait toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait, dans sa langue, mais aussi dans la leur. Qui a dit que les Américains ne parlent que l'anglais ?

Mais il avait vite abandonné, parce que le fer brûlant dissuaderait le chanteur le plus forcené.

Quand la porte s'ouvrait en grinçant, il se taisait. Pour éviter de laisser échapper quelque chose. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être un _traitor_. Pas lui. Pas Sergeant Allen Walker.

Et les occasions de trahir son unité n'avaient pas manqué. Ils étaient plusieurs à le tourmenter, à tour de rôle.

Il y avait la femme. Petite, les cheveux en épis, le sourire carnassier. Allen avait cru que les femmes arabes portaient toutes le voile. Ce n'était pas son cas. Sous bien des aspects, elle était plus « homme » que les hommes. Plus cruelle. Plus dangereuse. Plus violente.

Il y avait aussi des jumeaux. Idiots. Mais tout aussi cruels.

Il y avait d'autres hommes, des petits, des grands, des jeunes, des plus âgés. Il ne se les rappelait pas tous. Il ne voulait pas se les rappeler tous.

Et puis, il y avait _lui_.

_**And I swear that I don't have a gun  
>No I don't have a gun<br>No I don't have a gun (2)**_

Allen n'avait pas de _gun_, non. Désarmé. Sans défense. Assez idiot pour l'appeler. Encore, et encore, et encore.

En silence, bien sûr.

Ou en chantant doucement de cette voix éraillée qui la faisait ressembler à celle du chanteur de Nirvana.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien à faire, rien à dire, rien à penser. Les mêmes choses, toujours les mêmes choses.

Le soupirail. La rue poussiéreuse. Le soleil qui dessinait un rectangle jaune sale sur le sol de terre battue de la cave.

Les chaînes. Les cliquetis du métal lourd quand il souffrait de crampes.

L'écuelle d'eau croupie. Un chien, il était un chien enchaîné.

La porte lourde aux charnières grinçantes.

La porte qui s'ouvrait quatre à cinq fois par jour. Deux fois pour les repas. Deux ou trois fois pour les questions, les tourments, les humiliations.

La souffrance.

Il se surprenait à prier pour que la porte ne s'ouvre plus jamais. Qu'on le laisse enfin mourir de faim.

Mais la porte s'ouvrait invariablement et son corps tout entier frémissait de douleur, ses plaies encore ouvertes subissaient de nouveaux tourments et son esprit déjà tant torturé se laissait envahir par la peur, l'horrible peur.

La souffrance.

Il se surprenait à prier pour que la porte s'ouvre sur _lui_.

Il se surprenait à repenser sans cesse aux mêmes choses, repenser les mêmes phrases, les mêmes mots, les mêmes prières. Il tournait en rond. La souffrance le taraudait.

La souffrance.

Il se surprenait à prier pour que la porte s'ouvre, que ses chaînes se défassent et qu'il soit libre.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre et l'estomac d'Allen se noua de terreur.

-_Lemme go,_ murmura-t-il. _Lemme go, please…_

C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait le courage de supplier.

-Désolé, _young boy_, mais ce ne sera pas possible.

Allen frémit en entendant sa voix, son accent si reconnaissable quand il trucidait la langue de Shakespeare.

-Tu chantais quoi ? interrogea l'homme en posant une assiette ébréchée à côté de l'écuelle d'eau.

-Je sais plus, _I don't remember_… soupira Allen en frottant ses poignets que l'homme venait de détacher.

Il se mit à manger, affamé, sous le regard de l'homme.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? demanda tout à coup ce dernier.

Allen se tut, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question trop compromettante.

-Moi c'est Tyki Mikk, continua l'homme en passant l'index sur la joue écorchée d'Allen.

Celui-ci glapit de douleur et s'écarta comme un animal traqué. Ce qu'il était.

-Je t'ai dit mon nom, c'est ton tour, dit Tyki avec un petit sourire.

-Allen, chuchota-t-il. Allen Walker.

Tyki le regarda manger, sans rien dire. Quelque chose le retenait de lui faire du mal.

-Tu as quel âge ? Tu as l'air très jeune, _young boy_.

-Dix-neuf ans.

Tyki émit un léger bruit, entre soupir et gargouillis. Si jeune. C'était peut-être cela qui le retenait. C'était un crime de faire du mal à un enfant.

-Où sont tes parents ? chuchota Tyki, en arabe.

Allen ne répondit pas, et crut à des insultes. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute expression, comme si son corps et son esprit s'offraient tout entiers à la torture à venir.

-Hey, fais pas cette tête ! se rattrapa l'homme dans un anglais approximatif, en passant ses longs doigts dans les cheveux du garçon. Pourquoi sont-ils blancs ?

-_**Here we are now, entertain us, a mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido, yeah (3)**__, _chuchota-t-il en explication.

Tyki se mit à rire doucement.

-Albinos, donc. Qu'est-ce que tu chantes, à longueur de temps ?

Allen haussa les épaules. En Amérique, il faisait partie d'un groupe de rock qu'il avait formé avec des amis. Ils étaient tombés sous le charme des riffs entêtants de Nirvana. Mais cela n'intéressait personne, alors Allen ne répondit pas à la question de Tyki.

L'homme épongea doucement le sang qui maculait le corps d'Allen, sous les grimaces et les gémissements de ce dernier.

-On a d'autres prisonniers, tu sais, _young boy_. Si tu acceptes de répondre à mes questions, je peux faire en sorte qu'on s'occupe plutôt de ceux-là et qu'on te laisse tranquille, chuchota Tyki en passant un index humide de salive sur une estafilade à son flanc droit. _You look like your Jesus or whatsoever…_

Allen rit d'un rire rauque, douloureux. On ne l'avait plus comparé à Jésus depuis son enfance, quand il ressemblait encore à un ange, et pas un ange de la mort.

-Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?

Allen fit un signe de tête qui pouvait ressembler à un assentiment autant qu'à un refus.

Tyki perçut la manœuvre et sourit plus largement.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Bon, alors je m'en vais. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure, et alors tu verras que tu peux me faire confiance. Si à ce moment-là tu acceptes le marché, il suffira que tu me dises quelles sont ces chansons que tu chantes.

Tyki replaça les chaînes aux poignets d'Allen, puis sortit avec le plateau vide.

-A tout à l'heure, chantonna-t-il avec un sourire.

La porte se referma et Allen replongea dans ses réflexions. En deux mois, il avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que ses « visiteurs » n'étaient jamais, strictement jamais les mêmes deux fois d'affilée. La tournante s'opérait sur deux jours, environ. Les jumeaux, un type, la fille, un autre type, Tyki, un autre mec, encore un autre, encore un autre, puis de nouveau les jumeaux.

Il était impossible que Tyki revienne à nouveau dans la journée. Allen en conclut donc qu'il était inutile de réfléchir si oui ou non il acceptait le marché.

Il s'endormit, soudain épuisé.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur le regard doré d'un visage hâlé qui lui demandait avec le plus grand sérieux : « acceptes-tu le marché ? ».

Sans réfléchir, Allen répondit que Nirvana était un groupe de rock grunge des années 90 issu de la ville de Seattle.

Tyki sourit largement, tout en passant un linge humide sur les plaies du garçon.

-Je n'aime pas voir les enfants souffrir, dit-il, presque en excuse. J'avoue que j'ai voulu te tuer, au début. Tu es un Américain. Tu es décadent. Je n'aime pas.

Allen se surprit à vouloir pleurer. Il n'était plus un enfant, plus depuis qu'il avait tué tous ces gens.

Il méritait de mourir, puisqu'il était américain.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de détestable. Tu sais que ton unité a décimé toute ma famille ?

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues pâles d'Allen.

-Tu es un soldat. Un immonde petit soldat. Tellement attaché aux valeurs stupides de ton pays vaniteux que tu préfères être torturé plutôt que d'avouer que tu fais partie du pire rassemblement d'assassins de l'univers. Tu es une merde.

Allen se mit à gémir, autant à cause de ces mots hurlants de vérité qu'à cause de la brûlure du tissu sur ses plaies.

-Mais je suis aussi une merde, je crois, pour avoir pris parti dans cette guerre. Et tu as une belle voix quand tu chantes. Alors je n'arrive pas vraiment à te tuer. Je ne tue pas les enfants.

-Moi si ! cria presque Allen. Moi j'en tue, alors tue-moi, si c'est ça que tu dois faire ! Je ne mérite pas de pitié…

-C'est toi qui dis ça, toi qui me suppliais de te laisser partir ? rit Tyki.

-Je ne sais plus… laissez-moi tranquille…

L'homme posa la main sur son front. La fièvre.

-Deux mois… chuchota Allen.

Il se retint d'achever sa phrase. « Deux mois que je prie pour que ce soit toi qui ouvres la porte, car toi tu es différent. Tu me hais sans me vouloir de mal. »

Mais ces huit derniers mots franchirent ses lèvres dans un murmure.

Tyki écarquilla les yeux. Puis il eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu as la fièvre, arrête de dire des âneries.

-_**Rape me, rape me my friend. **__**Rape me, rape me again (4)**_, fredonna Allen dans un chuchotement rauque.

Tyki décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et ressortit de la cellule.

.xXx.

Tyki avait tenu sa promesse. Il était désormais le seul à ouvrir la porte de la cave. Les autres restaient à l'écart, à s'occuper des autres prisonniers ou otages.

Il venait quatre à cinq fois par jour, avec de la nourriture, de l'eau fraîche, des rires brefs, des caresses, mais aussi des griffures, des coups, des insultes.

Il le haïssait sans lui vouloir de mal.

Mais il le haïssait quand même.

Il en allait de même pour Allen, il le haïssait sans lui en vouloir de le tenir prisonnier.

Tyki semblait avoir oublié pourquoi il était là. Il ne posait plus jamais les questions habituelles.

« Où est basée ton unité ? Quel est votre prochain plan d'attaque ? Où sont vos armements ? Attendez-vous des renforts ? »

Il lui demandait juste de manger ce qu'il lui apportait, et de chanter, parfois. Ils discutaient, aussi. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux mette fin à la discussion, l'un en s'endormant sous l'effet de l'épuisement physique et moral, l'autre en distribuant coups de poing et de pied.

Ils se disputaient souvent. Pour rien en particulier, juste parce qu'ils se haïssaient.

Puis ils s'excusaient, chacun dans sa langue.

.xXx.

Il ne savait plus comment c'était arrivé, la première fois.

Peut-être à force de lui chanter de « venir tel qu'il était, tel qu'il avait été, tel qu'il voulait qu'il soit, comme un ami, comme un vieil ennemi »…

Peut-être à force de répéter inlassablement ce chant monocorde _Rape me_…

Peut-être à force de marteler le refrain de _Lithium. _

_**I like it, I'm not gonna crack  
>I miss you, I'm not gonna crack<br>I love you, I'm not gonna crack  
>I killed you, I'm not gonna crack (5)<strong>_

Il ne savait plus si cela avait un rapport avec Kurt Cobain ou juste avec ses sourires.

Il se souvenait juste du goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'étonnement qui avait étreint son corps plus sûrement que la douleur ne lui avait fait perdre la raison.

Il se souvenait de ses larges mains sur son corps blessé. De sa bouche sur la sienne, sur ses joues, sur sa gorge, sur son torse, partout. De tout ce qui aurait dû l'effrayer, parce qu'il avait été élevé dans la méfiance du péché, mais qui ne lui inspirait que de l'excitation, parce qu'il avait perdu tous ses repères et que le seul point d'ancrage de sa raison était cet homme qui n'était pas le meilleur du monde, qui était juste lui, un enfoiré comme un autre.

Il se souvenait de ce moment infime où toute la douleur du monde laissait place à ce grand blanc, cet éclair de plaisir, la volupté suprême.

.xXx.

Une fois n'avait pas suffi.

Allen aurait voulu pouvoir se dire que ce n'était qu'une torture parmi d'autres, que ce n'était qu'un viol ordinaire et qu'il devait détester cela.

Mais il y avait ces mains, ces lèvres, cette peau, ce corps, ce…

Même en pensée, il était bien trop chaste pour oser prononcer ce mot.

Allen aurait voulu pouvoir se jurer qu'il haïssait ces traitements autant qu'il haïssait les coups de couteau et les décharges d'électricité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et une fois ne lui avait pas suffi.

Sans doute qu'il en allait de même pour Tyki, puisqu'il continuait à venir le voir. Puisqu'il continuait à presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps contre sa peau, ses doigts sur ses blessures.

Allen ne comprenait pas. Parce que lui était catholique et que Tyki était musulman, et qu'il était sûr qu'il y avait une sorte de Lévitique dans le Coran pour apprendre aux enfants arabes que « Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination. ».

Quand il avait fini par le dire, dans un murmure tourmenté, Tyki avait ri d'un rire froid.

« Tu ne tueras point » fut sa seule réponse.

Allen comprit deux choses.

Premièrement, puisqu'il ne respectait même pas l'un des dix commandements de Moïse, alors il ne devait pas avoir de remords à ne pas respecter le Lévitique.

Deuxièmement, il n'aurait jamais sa place au Paradis. Ce qui lui laissait une marge intéressante dans le domaine de l'immoralité et du péché. Perdu pour perdu…

Deux fois n'avaient pas suffi.

Ni trois fois, ni quatre, ni cinq, et ils perdirent peu à peu le compte des jours, au fil des rires, des disputes, des caresses, des coups, des chansons et des insultes.

.xXx.

L'état d'Allen empirait. La fièvre ne baissait jamais tout à fait, ses plaies s'infectaient malgré le soin que prenait Tyki pour les nettoyer, sa peau épousait la forme irrégulière et navrante de ses os.

-_Lemme go_, chuchota un jour le jeune soldat, tandis que Tyki lui épluchait une orange qu'il avait volée le matin même.

-Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Tyki avec un sourire mince.

-_I'm gonna die. You're killing me._

-Je te tiens en vie, c'est différent, dit l'homme en glissant un quartier d'orange entre ses lèvres sèches.

-Détache-moi, demanda Allen. Je sais me nourrir…

Tyki ne l'écouta pas et continua à diviser l'orange en quartiers plus ou moins égaux.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? sanglota Allen.

-Arrête de pleurer, si t'es un homme, le houspilla Tyki, masquant sa gêne derrière cette provocation machiste.

-Je suis plus un homme, balbutia Allen en tirant faiblement sur ses chaînes. Je suis un assassin. Je suis un chien en laisse. Je suis un prisonnier de guerre qui présente sa croupe à son geôlier pour ne pas être torturé ! Je suis un lâche, le pire des lâches, je sers à rien, personne ne paiera jamais de rançon pour me récupérer, je suis un otage qui sert à rien, laisse-moi partir.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, avec tellement de dégoût de lui-même que c'en était pathétique.

Tyki lui asséna une gifle si violente que sa tête claqua contre le mur derrière lui.

-C'est pas parce que tu me « présentes ta croupe », comme tu le dis si bien, que j'ai fait en sorte d'arrêter ta torture. Ça n'a jamais eu aucun rapport, _young boy_.

L'homme se pencha sur ses lèvres ourlées de sang et l'embrassa doucement. Ce contact le brûla autant qu'il l'apaisa, et Allen se laissa faire une fois de plus, parce que c'était _lui_, et il oublia jusqu'à son nom et son désir si ardent de sortir de cette cave immonde.

.xXx.

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux, éveillé par le grincement de la porte.

Un rectangle bleu argenté sur le sol poussiéreux l'informa que la lune brillait au-dehors, par-delà le soupirail.

Tyki se tenait face à lui.

-Je sais faire du mal aux gens. Je sais détruire leurs organes sans ouvrir leur chair. Je sais tuer, et je sais le faire très lentement et très cruellement.

Allen s'aplatit contre le mur, soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Mais toi, j'ai jamais rien su faire de pire que des coups de pied. J'ai jamais su me résoudre à te faire vraiment très mal. Je ne saurai jamais te tuer.

Le _GI _se mit à trembler, envisageant le pire.

-Ton exécution est pour demain matin. Filmée et tout. On enverra la vidéo à la Maison Blanche, tes parents verront le spectacle de ta mise à mort.

Allen haleta, désespéré.

-J'ai été désigné pour tenir la hache.

Le jeune albinos se mit soudain à hurler des mots sans suite, d'une voix parfois rauque, parfois stridente, le corps entièrement secoué de spasmes de terreur. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, pas alors qu'il commençait à reprendre des forces et à guérir ses blessures !

Tyki posa une main sur sa bouche. Sa main serrait un linge humide et ce linge avait une odeur bizarre. Entêtante. Assommante.

Allen referma ses yeux avant d'avoir eu le temps de murmurer ces mots qui le transperçaient depuis trois mois.

.xXx.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la sécheresse de sa langue. Il avait soif. Ensuite il sentit le vent, la chaleur, le sable. Il était dans le désert.

-TYKI ! appela-t-il.

Il l'appela, le suppliant de revenir, en anglais et en arabe. Il voulut marcher, mais arriva à peine à se lever.

_**I like it, I'm not gonna crack  
>I miss you, I'm not gonna crack<br>I love you, I'm not gonna crack  
>I killed you, I'm not gonna crack (5)<strong>_

Il se mit à chanter aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il se mit à pleurer, aussi, à prier Dieu, Jésus, Allah, Satan.

Il rampa jusqu'à l'ombre d'une dune, ombre brûlante, mais moins brûlante que le soleil.

Il se mit à détester Tyki, de l'avoir laissé là, de l'avoir quitté sans un au revoir, de l'avoir libéré.

Mais il se souvint que, ce matin-là, il aurait dû mourir décapité, et il se mit à bénir Tyki, à supplier tous les dieux de la Terre de lui réserver une place dans n'importe quel paradis.

Puis il s'évanouit, assommé de douleur, de tristesse, d'épuisement et de chaleur.

.xXx.

Quand Allen s'était de nouveau réveillé, Komui était penché sur lui.

-_Where is he ? God, where is he ?_ avait-il murmuré.

Le reste s'était perdu dans un délire fiévreux, dans des mots sans suite ni logique.

Et puis, la vie avait repris.

.xXx.

-Lenalee, j'ai fait quelque chose d'affreux, chuchota Allen en se glissant dans le lit de camp de la jeune Corporal.

La lune brillait dans le ciel, énorme et blanche, pure, laiteuse.

-_Yeah_, dit Lenalee d'une voix pâteuse. C'est affreux de s'introduire de nuit dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle se poussa sur le côté pour lui laisser de la place, comme une mère offre de son lit pour son enfant réveillé par un cauchemar.

-Le raid… dans ce village… tu sais, près des montagnes…

-_Yeah_, c'était ce matin. _What happened ?_

-J'ai… commença Allen en prenant une longue inspiration. J'ai trahi.

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux et la lune scintilla dans ses iris sombres.

-Tu as quoi ? chuchota-t-elle.

Allen se tordit les mains, dévoré de remords.

-Je pouvais pas… tu sais, je pouvais pas tirer… c'était lui, c'était l'homme qui m'avait libéré, je pouvais pas…

Allen se retint de lui dire que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait, parce que ç'aurait été la pire des révélations pour un _GI_. Mais bien sûr, elle le savait déjà.

-C'est pas grave, dit Lenalee en lui souriant avec douceur. Ça arrive. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Sûrement pas à _StYuupid Man_, grommela Allen.

Lenalee eut un petit rire étouffé.

-Mais c'est pas tout, continua Allen. Je lui ai dit où se cacher pour éviter les prochaines offensives. Je lui ai presque donné nos plans « secret défense ». Je suis… je suis un… _traitor_.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un long moment, puis se décida à entourer Allen de ses bras. Elle le serra contre son cœur, comme elle le faisait parfois avec son frère.

-Lieutenant-Colonel Luberier n'a pas à être mis au courant. Et même si le reste de la compagnie venait à être au courant, tu peux être sûr que personne ne le répétera. On gardera ton secret, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-_But_… protesta Allen. J'ai trahi ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire comme si de rien n'était !

-On peut. _We're human. We're a family._

Allen serra ses doigts dans le tissu doux de la robe de nuit de Lenalee, en murmurant des remerciements.

Il sortit en silence de son lit et du dortoir, avec toujours le poids de la culpabilité, mais un peu allégé par ce mot.

_Family_.

.xXx.

Allen avait grandi dans une famille où le péché était sévèrement réprimé. Une famille où on montrait du doigt les femmes infidèles, les enfants pervertis, les drogués, les alcooliques, les prostituées, les athées, les voleurs, les assassins et les homosexuels.

Dans son adolescence, il avait toujours correspondu à ce moule que ses parents avaient forgé pour lui à force de lectures bibliques et de discours républicains. Des petites amies de bonne famille, un verre de vin en mangeant, la prière avant de dormir et la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser un démocrate monter au pouvoir. Il parlait avec la politesse des enfants qui ont connu les coups de ceinturon et la règle en métal sur le bout des doigts.

Ses parents lui avaient promis un avenir d'avocat brillant. Mais Harvard coûte cher et les Walker n'ont jamais vraiment roulé sur l'or. Il avait trouvé la parade : obtenir une bourse d'étude en s'engageant dans l'armée de terre.

Ses parents l'avaient encouragé, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est des parents catholiques et républicains.

De retour de la guerre, en descendant de l'hélicoptère, Sergeant Allen Walker comprit soudain qu'il ne correspondait plus au moule.

En trois ans il avait changé du tout au tout, et son éducation bornée et obtuse lui paraissait à présent telle qu'elle était : bornée et obtuse.

Ces trois mois d'emprisonnement, surtout, l'avaient changé.

Ses parents ne pourraient jamais apprécier celui qu'il était devenu.

Bien sûr, il avait eu une permission d'un mois après sa libération. Mais c'était un mois de délires obsédants, un mois de folie silencieuse, un mois à contempler le plafond blanc de l'hôpital psychiatrique sans prononcer d'autres mots qu'une étrange litanie en langue arabe. Et quelques chansons que ses parents désapprouvaient car Kurt Cobain était mort d'une overdose, mais qu'ils toléraient parce que la musique n'a jamais été un péché en soi.

Durant son séjour en hôpital psychiatrique, ses parents lui avaient souvent rendu visite, lui avaient longuement parlé.

Mais c'était comme toujours, ils le regardaient sans vraiment le voir, ou en ne voyant que ce qui les arrangeaient. Ils voyaient un soldat rendu fou par les tortures et par le courage qu'il avait déployé pour ne pas trahir sa compagnie. Ils voyaient leur enfant, dont ils pouvaient être fiers, car même aliéné il n'en était pas moins un héros qui avait protégé son unité. Ils ne voyaient pas un adolescent qui avait subi les tourments de gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas, qui avait aimé son gardien, qui avait manqué d'être décapité puis qui avait été laissé dans le désert, en proie à la pire blessure qu'il eût jamais connue : l'abandon total.

Ils avaient vu ce qu'ils voulaient et Allen avait quitté l'hôpital et était retourné au front sans avoir avoué à ses parents qu'il n'était plus leur fils.

En posant le pied sur le sol américain, Allen comprit que la vie serait difficile, maintenant.

Ses parents ne voudraient plus de lui.

Il n'avait plus la moindre envie d'étudier à Harvard, parmi ces gamins de vingt ans qui n'avaient jamais senti l'odeur du sang.

Il n'avait aucun diplôme. Aucun digne employeur ne voudrait de lui.

Il n'aurait ni maison, ni travail, ni personne.

Il vit les visages dignes de ses parents. De ceux qui se disaient ses parents.

Il passa devant eux sans les regarder, sans les reconnaître.

Sa mère l'appela, Allen, où vas-tu mon cœur, nous sommes là, et Allen dut s'arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour affronter la vérité en face.

Il se tourna vers eux, le regard vide et la bouche sèche.

-Je ne rentre pas avec vous. J'ai changé… Je ne suis plus votre fils. J'ai besoin de distance.

Son père le dévisagea durement, puis repensa à la parabole du fils prodigue et laissa son enfant s'en aller.

-Tu sais où nous habitons.

Allen acquiesça, étrangement reconnaissant. Sa mère pleura, le serra contre elle, il était froid, si froid.

-Laisse-le, chérie, murmura son père. Laisse-le prendre ses distances, il reviendra quand il sera prêt…

Le jeune homme acquiesça de nouveau, quitta l'étreinte de sa mère.

La première distance fut très courte. Il s'installa quelques jours dans un hôtel miteux du Wisconsin. Puis il récupéra ses affaires chez ses parents, sa part d'héritage et allongea la distance.

Il loua un appartement proche de Los Angeles. Là où naissent et meurent tous les péchés de la Terre. La Gomorrhe moderne.

.xXx.

Allen n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'alcool.

-Vodka. Ou whisky. Ou tequila… dit le jeune albinos en tapotant le zinc du bout des ongles.

-Ou les trois ? proposa le barman.

-_Yep_, acquiesça Allen, sentant d'avance la migraine qui allait le tourmenter le lendemain.

Il vida les trois verres que lui tendit l'homme et sentit l'éthanol lui brûler la gorge et engourdir son cerveau.

Allen n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la drogue.

Mais il avait ces plaquettes d'antidépresseurs dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il avait les riffs de Nirvana sur le bout de la langue et il regardait des adolescents qui aspiraient cette poudre blanche d'une paille dans le nez.

L'ex-_GI _secoua la tête. Gomorrhe n'était pas une ville fréquentable.

-Une autre vodka, demanda Allen.

Il vit un verre à moitié vide glisser vers lui.

-_Take mine_. J'ai plus soif, grommela une voix à côté de lui.

Allen haussa les épaules et but le verre d'un trait, en se disant que si cet homme avait mis de l'ecstasy dans son verre, ça lui donnerait une occasion de danser comme un con et de se vider totalement l'esprit. Ne sentant aucun changement, il conclut que ce n'était que de la vodka et il en fut presque déçu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui lui avait filé son verre. Une sorte de clodo, affalé sur son tabouret, les bras croisés sur le bar et le visage plongé dans les bras. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, mais ils étaient si sales et si gras qu'Allen ne put jurer que c'était leur véritable couleur. Il semblait maigre sous ses vêtements trop larges.

Le clochard se mit à chanter doucement, la tête toujours masquée par les replis de son grand manteau.

_**Load up your guns  
>And bring your friends<br>It's fun to loose and to pretend  
>She's overbored and self-assured<br>I know, I know a dirty word… (6)**_

Allen sourit en reconnaissant « Smells like teen spirit », le morceau représentatif de Nirvana. Chanté sur un ton lent et lancinant qui n'était pas celui de Kurt Cobain.

-Reprise de Patti Smith, dit-il à mi-voix. Dans l'album _Twelve_, en 2007.

Il joignit sa voix à celle de l'homme, presque malgré lui, parce que la musique avait toujours été là dans un coin de son âme, trop envahissante pour se laisser appeler simplement « passion ».

_**Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello…  
>Yeah…<br>With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
>Here we are now, entertain us<br>I feel stupid and contagious  
>Here we are now, entertain us<br>A mulatto  
>An albino<br>A mosquito  
>My libido<br>Yeah**_

Le clochard avait gardé le rythme lent et presque parlé de Patti Smith tandis qu'Allen avait par habitude adopté la rapidité inarticulée de Cobain.

Allen se perdit dans un solo d'air-guitar, et l'homme cessa de chanter.

-J'ai connu un albinos fan de Nirvana, dit-il sans lever la tête.

L'autre ne l'écoutait pas, l'alcool et la musique qui pulsaient dans son cerveau l'entraînant au-delà des mots.

-Sergeant Allen Walker, articula l'homme. Un gosse.

Allen s'arrêta net, posant des yeux écarquillés sur le clochard.

-Je crois qu'il est mort, maintenant, dit pensivement ce dernier.

Allen attrapa son bras et le secoua, pour le forcer à le regarder. Le clodo leva lentement la tête et lui lança un chapelet d'injures en arabe, les yeux dorés rendus vitreux et les narines rouges. De la poudre blanche s'accrochait à sa barbe naissante.

-Tyki Mikk, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ? demanda Allen de sa plus belle voix de militaire gradé.

-Je m'imprègne de la culture décadente américaine, répondit Tyki en lui adressant une courbette.

Allen l'attrapa par le col et le tira hors du bar.

-Par Allah, que vas-tu me faire ? se moqua Tyki. M'attacher dans une cave et te venger ?

-Si je devais me venger je t'abandonnerais blessé dans un désert, rétorqua Allen.

-Tu aurais préféré que je te décapite ? suggéra Tyki dont le cerveau se libérait petit à petit de l'emprise de la cocaïne.

Allen ne répondit rien, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait préféré. Soudain, Tyki eut un éclair de lucidité.

-Tu ne vas pas me livrer à la police ? glapit-il. Je n'ai pas encore mes papiers, et j'ai tué suffisamment d'Américains pour aller à la chaise électrique sans procès.

-J'ai tué beaucoup de gens aussi, tout ce que j'ai eu c'était une médaille, dit Allen.

Tyki émit un léger soupir de soulagement.

-Alors, tu… comptes faire quoi ?

-Viens chez moi.

La voix d'Allen était dure, son visage était impassible. Ce n'était plus ce petit enfant qui le suppliait de le laisser partir. C'était un homme. Et Tyki n'était pas sûr que c'était pour lui déplaire.

.xXx.

Allen avait retrouvé le goût sucré de ses lèvres, et ses mains sur lui, et sa bouche partout sur son visage et son cou. Il avait retrouvé le plaisir sans avoir à supporter la souffrance.

Tyki caressait ses cicatrices sans jamais ouvrir d'autres plaies. Il lui demandait pardon, aussi, ce qu'Allen faisait semblant de ne pas entendre.

Les lèvres de Tyki jouaient avec celles d'Allen, doucement, avec comme de la curiosité. Cela faisait presque deux ans déjà qu'il l'avait abandonné dans le désert. _C'était_ de la curiosité. Il ne reconnaissait plus ce corps souple et tendre, cette peau veloutée, cette bouche douce.

Allen glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure humide de Tyki.

-Tu es beaucoup plus beau après un bain, dit-il avec un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Tyki rit et poussa Allen sur le lit. Ce dernier s'étendit de tout son long en prenant une posture qu'il imaginait aguicheuse. Histoire de ne pas être totalement passif. Le brun sourit d'un air affamé.

-Oh, tu veux jouer à ça, _young boy _? Très bien… Alors déshabille-toi et donne-moi envie. Donne-moi envie d'enlever ce peignoir que tu m'as gracieusement prêté pour te rejoindre.

Allen haussa un sourcil. Mais ses mains cherchèrent à tâtons les boutons de sa chemise, les yeux toujours fixés à ceux de Tyki. Il défit ensuite son pantalon, et de toute évidence la simple vue de l'albinos en boxer sur les draps froissés suffit à « donner envie » au brun. Il s'arracha à son peignoir et se jeta sur le lit.

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent instinctivement celles d'Allen, puis se perdirent dans son cou, sur son torse, son ventre, ses flancs…

-Tyki… je voulais te dire… commença le garçon.

-Je m'en fous, je m'en fous complètement, grommela le brun en baissant le boxer avec les dents.

-Nan, parce que quand je l'aurai dit tu vas peut-être partir en courant et retourner dans ton pays de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique !

-Peu de chances que ça arrive, vu que je me fais passer pour mort. Mais si ça t'inquiète tant, ne le dis pas, conclut Tyki en refermant sa bouche sur l'érection d'Allen.

Ce dernier bascula la tête en arrière, gémissant doucement en priant Dieu de ne pas le regarder sombrer avec délices dans le péché.

Le reste se perdit dans un nuage de plaisir. Il sentit les mouvements de la langue de Tyki s'arrêter au moment même où il allait atteindre cet instant de pure volupté, sa peau humide se frotter sur la sienne et ses longs doigts intrusifs caresser des endroits qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginés avant de quitter le Wisconsin.

-Tyki… tenta Allen en agrippant le bras brun de son amant.

-Tais-toi, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

Sa voix était dure et féroce. Le jeune albinos ne put rien faire d'autre que lui obéir avec un gémissement tandis que les grandes mains reprenaient leur exploration.

-Retourne-toi, dit finalement Tyki en se reculant un peu.

Allen aurait dû répliquer quelque chose, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se laisser commander par un junkie qui n'avait même pas de papiers. Mais quelque part, il n'avait pas _envie_ de résister, il avait juste envie de se laisser faire. C'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux, obéir aux ordres. Il avait _envie_ que Tyki prenne son corps comme on manipule une poupée, parce que de toute façon il faisait toujours tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ce soit _bon_.

Il se coucha sur le ventre, le visage contre l'oreiller. Il sentit la peau de Tyki rencontrer la sienne, il le sentait dur contre lui et cette simple sensation le faisait frissonner.

-T'as pas… du lubrifiant ? Quelque chose du genre ? Ah, et des capotes, aussi.

Allen ouvrit des yeux ronds et secoua la tête.

-Mais tu fais comment quand tu ramènes un mec chez toi ? s'irrita le brun en mordant doucement son épaule.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, les joues en feu.

-Ne me dis pas que… commença Tyki, étonné. Ne me dis pas que tu ne ramènes _pas_ de mecs chez toi… ?

Allen ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Oui, bon, et alors ? Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder le péché de haut, sans trop y tremper les pieds ? Où il était écrit qu'un homme n'avait pas le _droit_ de rester seul pendant deux ans ?

Tyki éclata de rire, de ce rire chaud comme le sable du désert. Puis il se leva et sortit de la chambre, riant toujours.

-Tu vas où ? s'écria Allen en se retournant.

-Je ne t'avais pas dit de te taire ? rétorqua la voix de Tyki. Reste là et attends-moi.

Allen frissonna en se recouchant. Nu sur les draps défaits, il avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il semblait être un ange échoué sur Dieu sait quel nuage.

Lorsque Tyki revint dans la chambre, il avait en main une guirlande de préservatifs.

-J'en ai toujours, _moi_.

Allen ne répondit pas, les joues de nouveau rouges d'excitation. Il était là, devant lui, grand et brun et brûlant de désir, et c'était juste plus qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Il se remit sur le ventre, le cœur battant la chamade.

Le matelas s'abaissa lorsque Tyki le rejoignit sur le lit. Sa main passa sur sa cuisse, écartant ses jambes. Allen se mordit la lèvre lorsque son amant força lentement son entrée.

-Tu as mal ? demanda Tyki en se penchant vers son oreille.

Allen fit « non » de la tête, ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Il cria quand les dents de son amant se fermèrent de nouveau sur son épaule et que ce dernier se mit à faire de lents mouvements en lui.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas couché avec d'autres mecs ? susurra Tyki en agrippant ses hanches, pour le surélever légèrement.

-N-Non, bégaya Allen, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait oublié à quel point la sensation était… pas douloureuse, non… juste étrange. Comme si une lame chauffée à blanc était en train de le couper en deux. Comme s'il se faisait écarteler. Cette torture, il la voulait, il la désirait tant que son corps s'était mis à bouger contre celui de Tyki, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. C'était vraiment étrange, cette sensation de se faire prendre par un homme.

Est-ce qu'un homme qui laisse un autre homme le pénétrer est moins qu'un homme ? Il aurait tendu à répondre « oui », parce que c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait était là, tangible, il brûlait chacun de ses nerfs, engourdissait son cerveau et le faisait frissonner jusqu'au bout des orteils. Un homme qui a du plaisir ne peut pas être « moins qu'un homme ». Au contraire, le plaisir est une sorte de valeur ajoutée. Un homme capable d'apprécier des caresses est plus qu'un simple homme, qu'un simple soldat.

Il en était à ce point dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit _le truc_.

-Oh, Tyki… soupira-t-il, avec de la supplication dans la voix.

-On dirait que j'ai pas perdu la main, se permit-il de plaisanter.

-Encore…

Les doigts d'Allen cherchèrent à tâtons la main qui tenait sa hanche, comme pour encourager Tyki à encore toucher cet endroit en lui, ce minuscule organe au creux de son corps qui lui faisait comme des décharges électriques dans le ventre.

Mais le brun demeurait immobile. Si l'albinos avait trouvé la force de se retourner pour le regarder, il aurait vu le fin sourire sur les lèvres de Tyki.

-_Young boy_…

-Q-Quoi ?

-Si tu fais bien ce que je te demande, alors je serai… hm, gentil avec toi.

Allen eut en tête l'image un peu étrange de Tyki en vieillard pédophile et exhibitionniste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? s'irrita légèrement Allen.

Il avait le droit d'être énervé, après tout l'homme qu'il aimait était littéralement en lui, mais il était immobile et ça le _frustrait_.

-Jure qu'aucun autre homme ne t'a touché. De cette façon, je veux dire.

-Je jure, marmonna Allen, qui ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi cela obsédait tant Tyki.

-Parfait. Je n'aime pas partager, murmura le brun en embrassant l'épaule déjà malmenée de l'homme sous lui.

Il reprit tout à coup ses mouvements, brusque et impatient, parce que cela faisait deux ans qu'il en crevait d'envie.

Allen gémissait en serrant les dents, et Tyki lui soufflait à l'oreille de ne pas se retenir, non, de ne pas retenir ses cris. Alors Allen criait, pas beaucoup, pas très fort, parce qu'il n'avait pas trop envie que Dieu soit au courant, mais Seigneur c'était bon.

Soudain Tyki se retira complètement, laissant l'albinos totalement frustré et très énervé.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de jouer avec mes nerfs ? hurla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'insulter car déjà le brun le retournait sur le dos et entrait de nouveau en lui, en écrasant ses lèvres contre sa bouche. La langue de Tyki toucha la sienne en même temps qu'il frôlait pour la énième fois sa prostate. Sans que le jeune homme ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour prévenir, il jouit entre leurs deux corps. Tyki le suivit de près.

Allen replongea sa tête dans les oreillers, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il ne vit pas le brun se débarrasser du préservatif avec une grimace, et fut presque surpris de le sentir se coucher contre lui.

Le toucher de sa peau semblait différent, à présent que ses sens avaient été exacerbés par l'orgasme. Comme si elle était plus douce, un peu humide, tiède. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que Tyki restait près de lui après… après. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à trouver de mots. Faire l'amour ? Pas sûr, trop connoté sentimentalement. Copuler ? Trop animal. Baiser ? Trop vulgaire.

-Tu… hm, tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ?... murmura Tyki en plaçant sa bouche tout contre l'oreille d'Allen.

-Ah, oui. Je t'aime, répondit Allen, tout simplement, comme une évidence.

Le brun rit doucement, et l'albinos songea que son rire était vraiment excitant.

-Moi aussi, _young boy_. Moi aussi.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lexique<span>**

_I don't remember :_ « Je ne me souviens pas »

_I'm gonna die. You're killing me :_ « Je vais mourir. Tu es en train de me tuer. »

_Lemme go, please :_« Laisse(z)-moi partir, s'il te (vous) plaît »

_StYuupid Man :_ « Bakanda »

_Take mine _:« Prenez le mien »

_Traitor :_ « Traître »

_We're human. We're a family:_ « On est humains. On est une famille »

_What happened ?:_ « Que s'est-il passé ? »

_Where is he ? God, where is he ?:_ « Où est-il ? Dieu, où est-il ? »

_You look like your Jesus or whatsoever…:_ « Tu ressembles à ton Jésus, ou je ne sais quoi. »

_Young boy :_ « Jeune garçon » (l'équivalent du « shônen » xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Traductions des chansons:<strong>

1) Viens tel que tu es / Tel que tu as été / Tel que je voudrais que tu sois / Comme un ami / Comme un ami / Comme un vieil ennemi

2) Et je jure que je n'ai pas d'arme / Non je n'ai pas d'arme / Non je n'ai pas d'arme

3) Nous voici, maintenant, amusez-nous, un mulâtre, un albinos, un moustique, ma libido, yeah (je n'ai jamais compris le sens du refrain de _Smells like teen spirit_…)

4) Viole-moi, viole-moi mon ami. Viole-moi, viole-moi encore.

5) J'aime ça, je vais pas craquer / Tu me manques, je vais pas craquer / Je t'aime, je vais pas craquer / Je t'ai tué, je ne vais pas craquer.

6) Charge tes armes / Amène tes amis / C'est marrant de perdre et de faire semblant / Elle est saturée d'ennui et sûre d'elle-même / Je sais, je sais un gros mot

7) Salut, salut, salut, salut, salut… / Yeah / Avec les lumières éteintes, c'est moins dangereux / Nous voici, maintenant, amusez-nous / Je me sens stupide et contagieux / Nous voici, maintenant, amusez-nous / Un mulâtre / Un albinos / Un moustique / Ma libido / Yeah

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?^^ J'espère que cela aura répondu aux attentes des lectrices de "On n'est pas morts" et que cela aura donné envie aux autres de jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fic^^ (il faut <em>toujours<em> se faire de la pub xD)


End file.
